


Checks and Balances

by ForestFox



Series: The future in your words. [14]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Death Threats, F/M, Hostage Situations, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Threats, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFox/pseuds/ForestFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would forgive anything but a broken heart. He carries two already and their burden is great. </p><p>He would do anything to spare himself another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checks and Balances

Aster let himself into the throne room through the private hall. Even before he was out of the doorway he was eyeing everyone present. His brother sat in his throne, guards at the ready to protect him by his side. They were rather sorry in their practical best next to King Kozmotis’s guards. They were clearly dressed for show, all curves and dazzling reflections of light against their polished armor. Pitch did not expect a fight like his brother did, which was natural. Things had gone wrong so much so here, even now Aster still had no clue how to protect Jack from his brother.

“Ah, my adviser is finally here. Come, Pitch has deemed to answer my call for help.” Aster nodded, shutting the door behind him and crossing the room, wishing he could find a way to tell his brother to watch his wording. He took a spot at the foot of the dais that held the throne, putting himself between his brother and their guests. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you King Kozmotis, Queen Celeste. The rumors do not do your beauty justice.” Aster bow properly trying to commit the woman to memory. She was beautiful, visibly pregnant and radiating the glow only a mother could. Her hair artfully done cascading down her back and her fair skin painted to enhance her natural beauty. She really was something to behold. He knew he was an oddity who found humans beautiful, but they were. The Queen was breathtakingly so, just as much as Jack was. Damn the King and his collection of pretty faces. 

“Oh what flattery.” She gave a soft chuckle. Her hands did not move from their perch on her belly. He had no idea if it was out of defense or laziness, but it did not matter. His eyes had moved on as he straightened back up to look at the King. Where his wife wore the finest golden silks in layers, he stood a sharp statue of black. The only hint of gold was the emblem stitched into his cape, barely visible from where Aster stood. 

“Yes, you know advisers are skilled in flattery darling. Perhaps now that all the parties are here, we might speak business.” Aster did his best to school face. It would do no good to glare at Pitch, it seemed the man was unfazed by his presence anyway. His bored eyes resting on Aster long enough to acknowledge he was speaking of him before they were looking beyond him to his brother. 

“I’d like that. The lunar battery that was given to us was defective.” His brother started with all the elegance of a donkey. 

“Not possible,” Aster watched the fervor Pitch spoke, his posture growing defensive. A point he was willing to bicker over, one that perhaps he believed to be true. Or he was a terribly good liar. 

“And yet by the words of your own concubine it was.” He shouldn’t have stopped to be with Jack, just remembering the moment made his blood boil. He wanted to be back there assuring his love that all would be well and making it so. But just as there was no point in that now, because of it, the situation was worse. His stupid brother had just addressed the elephant in the room they had been dancing around. 

“Is that so? Where is he?” Pitch’s demeanor was changing even though his voice remained natural. Dominating eyes sparkling as he turned his attention to him, natural because he was the appointed caretaker certainly. But the barely hidden challenge he saw there was not. 

“Sleeping.” He answered, sure not to seem rushed and glad for his brother’s silence. He didn’t want Pitch to know he was technically speaking with a pardoned criminal. He was even still under investigation until the actual killer could be found, and that wasn’t even covering the charges Jack still faced. 

“Sleeping? Jack doesn’t sleep during this hour.” Pitch’s voice was laced with accusation. There was nothing surprising to Aster about that statement, he had heard in great deal when Jack first arrive the things he did during the day. But what did surprise him was the utter passiveness coming from the Queen as Pitch spoke so possessively of someone else. 

“He’s since changed his habits. He doesn’t sleep at odd hours now.” He wanted to kick himself as he heard his brother clear his throat. That was low of him, unnatural so to be fair, but he supposed that had to do with Jack’s former alpha trying to lay claim to him now. It made him divorce reason and his goals for peace. He didn’t want them even glancing at each other now. Jack was his and carrying his child. He’d rip this monster apart if he  dared take his Jack now. 

“Be that as it may,” Pitch’s voice was visible tense now, and if he wasn’t crazy he saw the ghost of a smile on the Queen’s lips. Focusing he listened. “I trust the judgment of my concubine, he personally oversaw the creation of many lunar batteries. He might not have been part of the staff that created it, but he no doubt could make his own by now provided the parts.” Aster dug his claws into his own paws trying not to jump. It was not in his rights to claim Jack. He had not bedded and bred his lover! He had not given him what he had wanted in years!

“So the concubine can fix it?” His brother piped. 

Surprisingly he joined his voice with Pitch as they both snapped, “Jack!” Though he did not look at his brother, unable to take his eyes off Pitch, he saw the Queen. She was in his field of vision and he saw the way she flinched. The barest shrug of her shoulders and the way her fingers curled into a claw over her belly. 

She raised a hand, clearing her throat. “If I might suggest that perhaps these proceedings will go better King to King.” 

“Why would you suggest such a thing?” He brother scoffed. Wondering the same thing he stared at her, trying to unmask what her thoughts were by watching her. 

“I’m afraid as a beta I can only guess at what you all must be feeling. But I am a pregnant beta. I am well aware that all of you are alphas and if I might… I could take my guards and your advisor and leave you both to speak.” Her words made sense. They tore through his resolve to bicker with King Kozmotis. She was pregnant, and while all his aggression had nothing to do with her, it could, so he was sticking to that excuse. He did not want anyone to know about Jack that didn’t already. 

With him out of the picture as a challenge to Pitch’s properties they would be able to discuss freely. “Your Majesty,” He finally said, turning to look at his brother. It wasn’t surprising to him that his brother looked nearly bored. Out of the pair of them he had been made for the chair, though his wits fell behind in all other aspects. But that was why he had taken on the role of adviser to help. 

His brother gave a nod, his eyes promising he would agree to nothing without his assistance first. Offering his brother a nod he turned back to Pitch waiting for him to agree. “My love, take the best of your guards, even Nightlight. I am sure no harm will come to you but it will calm my mind.” Pitch spoke so lovingly to his wife, pressing a black gloved hand against her brightly clothed belly. A gesture of affection and worry all at once, but at least none of them were so far gone as to ignore her advice. He supposed there were reasons that betas existed, calm reason in the face of their blind passions. 

“Of course, he won’t leave my side.” The Queen reassured him as she glided away offering out her arm for Aster to take. He crossed the space easily, taking her arm. Together they left the room, guards silently breaking away from the line to join them. He was too busy marveling at how she had followed pooka costume to let him lead, always trailing just a step behind him for respect. She was a Queen, she outranked him easily, and yet… she gave him a great deal of respect. Why he’d have to find out, if it was just a game to her he’d correct her. 

As the servants shut the door behind their group the Queen politely wiggled herself free of his grip. He said nothing as she turned away from him looking directly at her guards. “You are excused.” 

Aster blinked, no doubt as confused as her guards looked. They shifted uneasily looking at each other, a brave one, or perhaps the man in charged cleared his throat. “Mi’Lady I can’t-” 

She interrupted him with a raised hand for silence. “I am your Queen. And I will have Nightlight with me. Now you will wait here until I return, if the King asks, you never left my side. Anyone who speaks otherwise will regret it.” The sweetness she had been speaking with in the throne room was gone. It made him doubt the certainty of her betahood, she spoke with the venom of a territorial omega. 

He asked no questions as to who Nightlight was as she gave a satisfied nod. This time she slipped her arm into his and began their walk down the hall again. “You are rather good at leading while appearing to be following.” He stated calmly, feeling her pressure slight on his arm but ever urging him forward. She made no reply, and unwilling to start a fight with a pregnant woman he continued walking. 

For some time they walked down the halls, the Queen guiding their directions until they were standing in front of Aster’s bedroom. He frowned, eyeing the familiar oak door in distress. What did all this mean? “Who’s Nightlight.” He finally asked, hoping that the strength of his command would make her answer. It didn’t always work on betas as it did for omegas, but sometimes it was enough. 

She gave an accepting nod calling out, “Nightlight.” He watched her slip from his side and hold up a single hand in the air. He leapt back when a man suddenly appeared, kissing her offered hand. He had stunning white hair, just like Jack and armor. He should have heard that! A man wandering around in that much armor had to make noise!

“I trust I have your attention now.” She stated flatly. Aster watched the man go rigid next to her, an alert quiet guard with an expressionless face. He gave a quiet nod, not sure what was happening now. This had definitely been a trap and he had fallen for it. “You cannot let my husband take that whore back. You can’t. I’d have ended him myself- but you understand the issues with destroying a King’s things.” 

Aster took a step towards her at the threat. He almost lost himself, ready to maim her for threatening Jack, but his needs had been sated. Though he was still very much craved to be with Jack he knew he was still sleeping on the other side of that door. And at least for the moment was safe. So long as he could keep it that way. 

“People are fond of him… the lunar battery… it was in working order. And then our Master Inventor Lunar Mantherin heard that-.... that Jack was going with it. He didn’t know the obligations of the agreement and damaged the machine in hopes he would come back sooner.” Aster took a deep painful breath, trying not to see red. It was so hard, people getting his lover in trouble. Granted when Jack had saved the battery he hadn’t cared nearly as much for him, but the past was written in stone, his feelings could transcend that boundary. 

“He should be hanged for that.” He growled. Nightlight made no move towards him which surprised him. The Queen however was visibly distressed by his voice. She took a step back, both hands protectively covering her belly. As though that would save her if he decided to attack. 

“Then you care for him? Or are you merely saying that?” He was startled by the sheer hopeful tone in the Queen’s words. Was she playing him even now? 

“By all letters of the agreement he’s my responsibility now.” He hoped she understood the meaning behind those words. He didn’t want to share that secret, but he wanted her to understand the depths of his dedication to Jack now. 

“Then take him from here. Hide him, never speak of him again.” She stressed, stepping towards him. “I held him off as long as I could but he will hear no more of it. He expected the worst when your King asked for help with the battery. I assured him that Jack was guarded and he was safe. I am well aware of the state of affairs here. Even with the King’s pardon Jack is not safe. Not from your laws and his determination to bring him home.” 

Aster frowned as the Queen dashed forward pulling on his tunic. He looked down at her tight fists in his clothes, her desperate eyes looking up at him full of tears. Surely she was not this good of an actress. “He promised me! He promised me with this agreement that he would give that bitch up and never look back but he lied! He lied! I drugged my own husband keeping my family secure! He- he stayed, he drank with that bitch, I never meant for him to drink it! He drank that whores tainted tea and made himself infertile. He loves that vermin.” She was trembling as she shrieked at him between clenched teeth, jerking on his tunic. 

“Heaven help me I fell in love with that stupid man.” She sobbed, finally collapsing against him. He wrapped his arms around her feeling her round belly against his stomach. He pushed her fowl words about Jack away. The only feeling he could muster as he held her close was pity. 

“You know the ways of human Kings.” He offered up helplessly. Even he knew the histories and the horrors of past Kings, unable to control themselves and causing their own downfalls from usurping sons with smart forgotten mothers. 

“I am well aware of that.” She hissed against his chest. He felt her press a cheek to his chest giving an unregal sniff as she tried to control herself. “But he promised children. I will accept anything else but children. I can overlook everything else but children. If you are willing enough to promise children- you are willing to renege on a promise in the future to keep that affection.” 

Aster’s ear fell back in horror. “He truly loves him.” He had always doubted. Kings were wont to have concubines. Many, more than they could in theory remember names to. But they were always prone to them. Falling in love with one happened he supposed, but to promise them a steady future. What silver lies had Pitch told Jack behind his Queen’s back. And perhaps love had been the reason Jack had been bartered away and not murdered. “You cannot kill him because he is loved…” 

“And while he is where he can be found Pitch will not rest. Take him away from here. Hide him somewhere.” The Queen begged again, pulling away from him. 

“No. I’m not going to treat him as some sort of plague that must be eradicated.” He wasn’t going to put Jack away like he was a thing! He watched her anguished face turn livid with rage, tears streaking her pretty face she returned to Nightlight side. 

“Then understand my threat Lord Aster. Nightlight has been with Jack since the beginning. If you do not do as I ask I will have him return the body you are so desperately seeking. Tell me, how well will your pregnant omega fair when he knows he is the reason your son is dead. I can make that all go away if you give me this one thing. This one promise that my children will never have to fear being killed by their illegitimate half-siblings for a throne.” She spat out the last of her threat with venom and hatred. Perhaps she hated the throne more than he possibly could. It was a precarious venture to anyone who sat on it. Always balancing the will of the people to their likelihood of survival. 

“Why would you fear his children, your children would be the one true heirs.” He asked, confused. 

“Nightlight, go fetch Jack.” She waved her hand. Aster let out a growl, ready to tackle the man but he vanished. He was simply there and then he was not. Quickly he looked around, but he was nowhere to be found. He turned in a rush to get into his room. Fumbling with knob he threw the door open, terrified of what he would find. 

His fears were confirmed as he saw Nightlight scooping up his prone lover. He launched himself across the room, colliding onto the bed with a growl. But Nightlight yet again disappeared, taking Jack with him. He panted sharply, turning back to the door. The Queen stood unphased in the doorway. “Fae blood is something to fear a great deal don’t you think? It runs in both their veins.” 

Aster shook himself furiously, trying to calm himself. He saw her terrified sense, could imagine what horrible thoughts she had running through her mind. What future her children might have if Pitch had succeeded. They would always worrying what their half-blood siblings thought about, how they might be plotting to kill them and the powers at their disposal. 

“Shall we strike up terms wench,” He snarled, feeling his claws dig into the bedding. He ripped into them easily trying to keep himself from murdering the bitch. He was in his rights here, but a human kingdom would not abide the pookan laws, more so with their Queen involved. 

“Because you are alpha I will forgive that comment. But I think we shall. Relax and we shall come up with something. I’m sure between you and I we can convince our Kings to maintain peace.” She sounded ever the regal woman, collected and contained. But her tear stained face and bloodshot eyes proved even she was less than she had been. 

The both of them were scared.

**Author's Note:**

> Still making a call for a beta reader.  
> I need someone who will check for incorrect (but spelled correctly) words, flow, grammar, etc. 
> 
> And that also loves some occasional marvel/ya/avengers. 
> 
> My favorite IM/method of contact is skype!  
> Anyone? :D


End file.
